


A & E

by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Doctor Merlin, First Meeting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rugby Arthur, concussion, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide
Summary: Two people alone for Christmas meet just the day before. It’s almost as if their careers destined them to meet. Almost as if they are two sides of the same coin.Arthur gets admitted to A & E after a rugby accident. It’s just as well Dr. Emrys is on the case.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 280





	A & E

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [A & E](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877380) by [AbigailAppleby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby)



> Merry Christmas! Sorry I haven’t posted in forever but I hope this cute Christmas meet-cute makes up for it :)

“Hello, I’m Dr. Merlin Emrys. It says here that you have a concussion, is that right?” Merlin looks at the man laid down on the bed and his heart (sounding entirely too cliché) skips a beat. 

There lays - Merlin checks the sheet - Arthur Pendragon. He’s in rugby kit still; it’s smothered in mud and soaked with rain. His gaze slowly finds Merlin’s and he smiles with too many teeth which makes him smile.

“As you can see, that’s correct,” Arthur’s presumed friend says. “I’m Gwaine. I like the hat, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” Merlin smiles as he shakes the proffered hand. “Thanks.” He flicks the bell at the end of his elf hat which creates a tiny tintinnabulation.

Arthur, from the bed, frowns slightly and mutters, “No.”

Gwaine laughs and looks to Arthur, “What, mate?” 

Arthur tried his best to glare at Gwaine. “Mine.” His thousand yard stare turns to Merlin and he smiles again. “Pretty.”

Merlin raises an eyebrow at Gwaine.

“He’s like this when he’s drunk,” Gwaine explains. “He gets very... loose. There’s no filter between his brain and mouth.”

“Oh,” Merlin laughs, the bells on his hat jingle along with mirth. “That’ll make this fun.”

It’s the night of Christmas Eve and it’s five minutes until the end of Merlin’s evening shift before he’s off until New Years. He’s dreading going home and being alone - ever since his dad left, Christmas hasn’t been the same. He still likes it but his mum refuses to even acknowledge it which is why he doesn’t have anyone to spend the day with. His friends are all going to their own families; Gwen offered for him to join her but he would never want to stretch the budget. Her dad is struggling as it is.

“Okay, Mr. Pendragon,” Merlin starts. “Can you stand up for me?”

“I can do anything for you.” Arthur winks as he pulls himself up. Well, it was supposed to be a wink but was more of a forceful blink. As an after thought he adds, “Call me Arthur.” Even though he looks like he wants to say the opposite.

Arthur wobbles where he stands so Merlin quickly grabs onto Arthur’s bicep to keep him up and can’t help but give an experimental squeeze. His muscles are really big, but obviously Merlin is a professional so he doesn’t think that.

Gwaine sits himself in the chair in the corner of the room to watch. He’s seen someone get a concussion before - he’s been to A & E with them. It’s always funny.

Merlin guides Arthur to stand at one end of the curtained sick-bay while he stands at the other.

“Can you walk in a straight line?” Merlin asks. His list of checks has been learnt by rote now after three years of working in the A & E department. 

Arthur blinks as if he doesn’t understand the instruction. Confusion. That’s not good.

“Watch me,” Merlin says. “Like this.” The. He begins to place one foot directly in front of the other to walk in a straight line, using his arms to help balance him.

Arthur begins when Merlin is half way to him. He overbalances on the third step and would have fallen into a glove dispenser if Merlin hadn’t steadied him.

“Would you agree that balance isn’t really a thing at the moment?” Merlin laughs, looking between Arthur and Gwaine. He gets a token laugh from Gwaine and another confused look from Arthur. “Sit back on the bed, please.”

Arthur obeys easily, sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet dangling. Merlin stands between his legs without thinking much of it. He needs to see his eyes.

“You’re the prettiest elf I’ve ever seen,” Arthur says. He smiles dopily into Merlin’s eyes.

From the corner of the room, Gwaine snorts. Merlin’s cheeks flame up.

“Thank you, Arthur,” Merlin chuckles as he flashes a light into both of his eyes to keep his hands busy (and obviously to check on his health because that’s his job). “My coworkers gave it to me last week. They said I suit it with my ears.”

Arthur pointedly looks at Merlin’s ears as if he hadn’t even noticed them before. “I love your ears. They’re so cute. I’m so glad you have them.”

Merlin blushes and has to try his hardest not to cry. It’s late and everyone always makes fun of his ears. “I’m glad I have them too.”

Arthur nods to himself happily, seemingly pleased that Merlin agrees with him. 

Merlin stands back - much to Arthur’s disappointment - to make his next check. “I need you to put your arms out to your sides and then can you touch your nose with alternating fingertips?”

Arthur proceeds to follow the instructions; first slowly putting his right finger to his nose... well, his cheek. Merlin watches with a small smile as Arthur tries with his other hand and lands a finger in his eye. Gwaine stands up to look closer and watches as Arthur puts his right finger on his lips.

Merlin smiles, “Okay, I think it’s pretty fair to say you have a concussion. You can stop doing that now.” 

Arthur keeps on going, so Merlin flashes a confused look at Gwaine before lowering Arthur’s arms for him. When Merlin tries to take his hands away, Arthur catches them with his own and intertwines their fingers.

Merlin sighs, “Listen, Arthur, my manager will have my head if he sees us like this.”

“I’m a knight. I will protect you.” Arthur says with a face that says he has a steel resolve.

Gwaine laughs and explains, “It’s what we’re called. The rugby boys.”

“You call yourselves knights?” Merlin asks, an eyebrow raised. He should have known they were pretentious prats.

“Other people do! Our fans!” Arthur complains, swinging their interlinked hands. “People like us. We’re brave.”

“You must be very brave to put yourself in a situation where you get concussions often.” Merlin quips, he lets Arthur do what he wants with their hands.

“You think I’m brave?” Arthur asks, his eyes are wide with wonder. 

“Very.” 

Gwaine looks between the two with quiet adoration.

“I’m afraid I’m going to order you to have a CT scan so we can rule out any serious head injury. If we don’t find anything, then you can go home. It’s important that someone stays with you for forty-eight hours after the incident.” Merlin sighs. 

Merlin doesn’t want to let Arthur go. He can’t ask for his number in case he doesn’t remember this. He’s only acting like this because he doesn’t know what’s going on. He’s probably not even gay.

“He doesn’t have anyone.” Gwaine blurts. “I mean, I have to go home,” He looks at his phone. “My flight leaves in a few hours. Our other friends are probably too smashed to take care of him by now. His family are on a skiing holiday that he opted out of to go to this match.” He affectionately ruffles Arthur’s hair.

“Okay. He’ll have to stay here over night, then. I’ll stay with him so he doesn’t get too confused.” Merlin says.

“But tomorrow is Christmas,” Gwaine interjects as if it should be something of importance to him.

Merlin shrugs, looking at his hands in Arthur’s own. “Oh well.”

•

“Tuck me in.” Arthur demands.

The CT scan showed nothing out of the ordinary and Gwaine has since departed. It’s a few hours after Merlin’s shift ended and he’s talked to his manger about doing over time. It’ll be counted for until midnight and after that he definitely has to go home. He’s not planning to but oh well.

Merlin laughs at Arthur’s openness and gets to work pushing the sheets under the mass of muscles. Arthur has changed into a hospital gown with his underwear on underneath.

“Okay, Arthur, I just have to check on my other patients then I’ll be back.” Merlin says. 

His watch says 11:55 PM so he only has a few minutes to go until he can stay with Arthur. He slips out of the curtains and can hear Arthur’s protests even as he walks up the corridor. The ward is silent as almost everyone’s asleep. His colleagues all look tired but wave at him anyway. 

Merlin walks along his assigned ward, checking sheets and vitals along the way. No major incidents occur on his travels. He takes extra time to check on an old lady who had been admitted at the start of last week. She had a fall and broke her hip. They often had a nice chat and she told him he would suit a big buff guy. She’d be so proud to hear about Arthur. Apparently she was married to a big, buff lady and she made for a lovely pillow. She’s sleeping now, he heart rate normal (if a little high) so he leaves and returns to Arthur.

Arthur brightens upon seeing Merlin. “Are you a pirate?” He asks, grinning.

“What?” Merlin laughs. He’s a little worried Arthur’s condition has worsened in the time he’s gone. “I’m a doctor.”

Arthur tuts at him as if he were stupid. “Are you a pirate? Because you got booty.”

Merlin shuts his eyes and winces at the bad pick up line, but when he looks up, Arthur’s eyes are alight with joy. He laughs and walks over to the bed. 

“Yes. I am a pirate. I’m gonna steal your heart.” Merlin giggles.

Arthur’s shocked face makes them both dissolve into giggles.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Arthur asks.

“You don’t know what’s going on.” Merlin says, regret lacing his voice. “It wouldn’t be fair to take advantage of you in this state.”

“I’m fine!” Arthur insists. “Look!”

He then proceeds to sit up, dislodging the tucked in sheets. He puts his arms out to his sides and successfullyp puts his finger to the tip of his nose.

“Good!” Merlin smiles. “It’s not good to sleep on a concussion. You might wake up with a stutter.” He fluffs Arthur’s pillow and pushes him to lie down gently.

“Go on a date with me?” Arthur repeats, staring up at Merlin with hopeful eyes.

Merlin thinks. This is really unprofessional. “I’ll make you a deal...” Arthur nods along enthusiastically. “If you wake up tomorrow and ask me again, I’ll say yes.”

“Yes!” Arthur hisses in victory, doing a little fist pump.

“Only if you’re a good patient.” Merlin adds. “Which means you have to go to sleep.”

Arthur grins and settles down into the pillow. Merlin sets himself in the chair at the side of the room, bringing his knees to his chest. He closes his eyes but opens them almost immediately as a pillow gets thrown at his face. Arthur grins at him before settling again.

“Prat.” Merlin murmurs, settling the pillow next to his head against the wall.

•

Merlin wakes in the same fashion with a pillow being thrown at his face. He struggles to find his bearings; the faint thought of being attacked thrills his mind into consciousness pretty quickly.

“Hey!” Merlin hears and blinks until he sees Arthur’s form sat up in bed. “Go out with me?”

Merlin unravels his limbs from the chair, blinking sleepily. “What?”

“Last night,” Arthur urges. “You said you’d go out with me if I asked again this morning.”

“Morning?” Merlin asks, voice gruff with sleep. “Merry Christmas.”

Arthur blinks. “Merry... Christmas?” Arthur asks. “It’s Christmas? You’re here?”

“Someone needs to watch you for forty-eight hours after you get a concussion. Your friend - Gwaine? - he said no one was around to look after you so I kept you here. I hope that isn’t a problem?” 

Arthur blinks stupidly. “Problem? No. You wasted your time on me when you could be home with your family.”

Merlin waves him off, “I’m seeing my mum later. I have no other plans. In fact, I hate being alone on Christmas and all of my friends were otherwise occupied. It was nice to be here with you trying to chat me up.”

Arthur looks at him as if that’s the saddest thing he ever heard. “Go out with me? Today? When I get discharged. We can get coffee.”

Merlin beams at him. This one sure is persistent. “I’d love that. Let me just get your papers.” 

•

“That was the first Christmas I ever woke up to see Merlin’s gorgeous face.” Arthur recalls, facing the room full of people. “And I hope to wake up to see his gorgeous face every Christmas for the rest of our lives.”

Arthur takes Merlin’s hand to pull him up so they can kiss. Everyone else claps and cheers. When the pull away, Arthur twists the new ring on Merlin’s finger, grinning like a proud child.

“I love you so much.” Merlin beams and kisses Merlin again. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
